The Hogwarts Mysteries
by Caisele
Summary: There is a kind of magic that they don't teach you in school. It's a vicious kind of dark magic. It's addictive, overpowering, and able to render you senseless. It's lust. DHr. Explicit.
1. A Nightmare

**The Hogwarts Mysteries by: Caisele**

There is a kind of magic that they're not taught. It's a vicious kind of dark magic. It's seductive, overpowering, and able to render them senseless. It's lust. DHr.

* * *

**Case No. 1: The Unseen Lover [****A Nightmare]**

Hermione was dreaming. She was sure of it.

It was the same dream she had been having for months.

Everything before her was black, yet somehow she knew her eyes were open. She was in a corridor of some kind. It was the kind of knowledge that came with the dream. She tried to hold up her hands before her to find the way out, but she couldn't lift them. It was hot. But it was a very different heat.

Hermione sucked in her breath. It was a familiar heat. Yes, this was definitely a dream. It was the same dream. The heat, oh, it felt wonderful. It was coming from within her. She couldn't see, but she felt herself glow from the center of her being, her core. Somehow she was lying down, on the ground of the corridor. And the blackness shifted above her. She moaned as a welcome weight settled above her.

Instinctively, Hermione lifted her thighs. She thought she could feel the soft fabric of her blankets…but how? Yes, because she was dreaming. She wasn't really in a corridor, she was sleeping. Hermione tried to sit up. But the weight above her held her down.

She paused in her struggle as she felt a light breath of air caress the side of her neck, sending goosebumps down her arms. Everything was still black. The weight above her lowered itself and settled assertively between Hermione's legs. She arched as a sudden wave of pleasure clouded her mind. Her head was spinning. It felt like a sheet of protective pleasantness had settled over her, covering her, shielding her…invading her.

Hermione bit her lip. Groaning. Something hot pressed itself against her lower body. Mm. She tried to reach up, to touch her lovely assailant. She couldn't lift her arms. Then it entered her.

Hermione gasped. It was hard, and it was hot, and it pulsed, like another heartbeat inside her core. It sent shivers of electricity all over her body. She couldn't think straight anymore. Nevermind that, she couldn't think at all. She clutched the bed sheets and moved her hips to the rhythm. The pleasure built, and she held on to every strand, afraid to let go. She felt it…coming so close, so close…

Her muscles tensed. There was a fraction of a second of pure bliss as the pent up pleasure exploded. Hermione was sure she screamed.

Then she woke up.

Shaking from head to toe, Hermione sat up in her bed.

"Ugh." A spell of dizziness caught her off guard and she collapsed back down onto her sweat-drenched sheets. The feelings from the dream ebbed. With shaking fingers Hermione lifted her covers and ran her hand down to her pajamas. She reached down between her legs. Her underwear was soaking wet.

It happened again.

"Shit," Hermione murmured. Slipping from her bed, she checked that her roommates were still fast asleep. She gathered her clothes and headed for the shower. She stood under the stream of warm water for a minute, eyes unfocused and gazing off into nowhere, then turned off the tap.

She stood before her mirror as she toweled herself off. Watching the way water droplets slid off her ivory skin. From her six years in Hogwarts, it seemed this year had seen the most change in her physically. Hermione grew quicker in the last few months than she ever had in her life. It seemed puberty finally caught up with her and it was making up for the lost time with a vengeance.

Hermione slid her damp towel down the curve of her waist and the swell of her bottom. She bent to pick up her stockings and laid them by the sink. Then she grabbed her bra.

The hard wires bit into her skin as she struggled to clasp the back. Shit. Hermione glowered at her reflection in the mirror. The bra was too small. And she only bought it two months ago. She sucked in a deep breath and managed to clasp it shut. But her breasts were squeezed so tightly that it looked as if they would spring free from their imprisonment at moment's notice. This was her last bra. She couldn't fit into the ones she had gotten before school started and she hadn't had the time to go down to Hogsmeade for new ones that actually fit.

Hermione sighed and reached for her undies.

With an agonizing snap, her bra popped, sliding off her shoulders to a dismal lump on the ground. "…You've _got_ to be kidding," Hermione groaned, frustrated. She chucked her towel across the bathroom and crouched behind the door, burying her head in her arms.

Within eight months she miraculously shot up three inches when she hadn't gown a hair for three years. She had gone from a Twiggy look-alike to Marilyn-fucking-Monroe within weeks and her chest was still growing. What was worse was the unwanted attention her transformation had earned her.

Colin Creevey stalked her for a month until Harry jinxed him silly. Cormac McLaggen regularly made crude comments about her loudly in the library. Zacharias Smith practically fucks her with his eyes every time they have class together. Even Ron goes all red and weird around her.

Hermione clutched her hair. How the hell was she supposed to attend classes without a bra? She opened the bathroom door a crack and saw Lavender shifting in her bed. They'll all be up soon. Hermione's eyes drifted to her own messy bed. She flushed as she remembered the dream. It came to her almost every night since school started eight months ago. She's long learned to not fight it. The more she struggled against the feelings it stirred up in her the longer the dreams would last.

Hermione shivered. It had become a nightmare. In the moment she'd crave it, and take pleasure in it. The minute it was over she would endure a tsunami of guilt and shame. It was a nightmare both beautiful and sickening at the same time. And it haunted her.

The most terrifying part of it all was probably the lingering image that the dream showed her every time just before she awoke.

It was an image of Malfoy.

x

Malfoy yawned, bored, as his mind wandered elsewhere. The Potions room was sweltering hot today. Malfoy could smell the scent of the approaching summer in the air.

His partner, Zabini, gave him a curt nudge and pointed at the door. Malfoy looked. Hermione Granger was late. Malfoy raised one platinum eyebrow. "What the hell is she wearing?"

Zabini sniggered. Granger had on what looked like a very itchy vest over a jumper from which white collars of a button-up shirt could be seen. And she wore a cloak over all of that. Here were Malfoy and Zabini in their thin summer shirts with the sleeves rolled up, the tie loosened and the top buttons undone, yet they were still sweating like pigs. And there came Granger dressed like she was ready to take on a blizzard.

"She's finally gone mad," Malfoy concluded.

Zabini laughed loudly. Granger turned to glare at them. She seemed a bit pink in the face. Malfoy met her eyes and held her gaze. "Are you…" he paused with a serious expression on his face, "…pregnant?" The Slytherins burst into a fit of giggles.

She hissed at him angrily, turning redder by the second. Zabini nudged Theodore Nott, who was working with Pansy on the cauldron next to theirs. Nott grinned mockingly at Granger.

"Merlin, I wonder who the father is," Pansy stage whispered to Nott, loud enough for her entire section to hear, "She does hang around that savage gamekeeper a _lot_..."

"Get to work," Snape snapped from where he sat at his desk, flipping through a stack of parchments, their essays, probably.

While the Slytherins tittered Nott looked over to Malfoy. "I've got something for you," he said quietly. Malfoy's grin slipped off his face at once. He retreated to the back of the room with Nott.

They turned their backs to the distracted class. Nott pulled out a piece of parchment, clearly ripped from a book in the school libraries. "So that summoning we tried to do last year? Well, it looks like we fucked up, _big time_."

Malfoy peered at the tiny words printed on the parchment. "No, really?" he replied sarcastically. "I kind of knew that when I blacked out and woke up in Prague."

"No," Nott pursed his lips. "You don't know how serious this is. Listen, first when we tried to summon that minor demon. It failed. Then we found out that there has to be a series of spells that needed to be performed on the summoning chamber before we can draw in the runes. So we did that and then when we performed the summoning we were knocked out and transported. Failed again–"

"I already know that–"

"–and this is why," Nott took a deep breath. "Firstly, the materials we gathered for the summons were immaculate–"

"Of course. My father only bought the best ingredients for himself–"

"–all the materials except one: the virgins' hair. Chances are, one of the three virgins we collected hair from might not have been a virgin."

Malfoy looked stunned. "I swear on my life that Goyle is a virgin. Pansy too. And there's no way in hell that Granger has ever gotten laid, the way she walks around like she has a broom up her ass–"

"Okay. Goyle, fine. I believe you. And Granger, yea, no one would_ possibly_ sleep with her, which leaves the only logical explanation: Pansy."

"…Wait–"

"Don't you remember? We had to raid her room for her hair because she wouldn't give us one. She had something to hide."

"Shit."

"Yeah. So she fucked _that_ up–"

"No, I mean _shit_. She's supposed to be my girlfriend! Who the fuck did she sleep with?"

Nott's gaze wavered a bit. "Well, you're supposed to be her boyfriend, but you still screwed Daphne and that Ravenclaw girl and–"

"Nott…" Malfoy began warningly.

"–Right. That was the first screw up. The second part is the most important part. Those complicated spells we did on the summoning chamber were successful, right? But we didn't know what they were when we did them. So I looked them up. And we're _fucked_, big time."

Malfoy tensed. "Get to the goddamn point."

"So we all know Hogwarts has been charmed and whatnot as protective measure. But what we didn't know was that obviously there isn't one single spell that would make Hogwarts Muggle-proof, Apparation-proof…etc. In fact when they made Hogwarts they didn't even use spells. They used seals."

"Okay…"

"Another thing I found was that when the founders built Hogwarts they chose this location for a reason. The seals hold together by themselves without their conjurers because this land we're on is a sacred place. It draws magic to it and it replenishes what magic that has been cast onto it. Which is all nice and dandy for the founders and their seals, but it presented one minor problem: what attracts magic will attract those that wield it."

"Like, us?"

"Yes, and also any magical creature known to man."

"That explains the Forest."

"Right. That was also why your father's book demanded that the summoning is to be done on Hogwarts grounds, because it's a path well known to demons, since they are magic. But the demon couldn't cross into our world because the founders knew how alluring this sacred land is. So they put together a little spell – that was obviously too trivial to put into the books we read – and sealed unwanted or dangerous creatures out of Hogwarts–"

"_SHIT_! So the spells we performed on the summoning chamber…"

Nott nodded gravely. "We opened the seal."

Malfoy felt light headed. "Can we close it?"

"Yeah. That's what this is for," he shook the parchment in his hand. "But that's not why I'm telling you this. Think about it. We opened the seal last year, right before school ended…"

"It was left open for two months of summer…"

"...and from September to now, eight months of school."

Malfoy's jaw dropped. "There's ten months worth of Merlin-knows-what lurking around the school!" He dragged his hand across his face, thinking. "Do we know what _could_ have entered the ground?"

Nott shrugged. "It could be anything. Think of all the magical creatures in the world…"

"Like a banshee," Malfoy murmured, shell shocked, "…or gremlins, werewolves–"

"No," Nott shook his head. "So far there hasn't been anything overtly detectable, or else Dumbledore would know and the Ministry would be all over this place already. So no werewolves, no vampires, no fey, no shamans…nothing like that."

Malfoy heaved a sigh. "Then we need to close this thing _tonight_, before there is."

"Good. That's just what I was thinking. I've found up a couple of protection spells, just in case something is trying to get in while we're trying to do the seal."

Malfoy turned to Nott, bug-eyed. "You're shitting me, right?"

Nott patted Malfoy on the back. "Suck it up, princess. If you go about life worrying about getting your hands dirty then you won't get very far. Especially not in _our_ world."

"Shut up."

Nott grinned grimly and dodged Malfoy's half-hearted swing. It was gonna be one hell of a night. Literally.

x

Hermione chopped her mandrake roots with shaking hands. She was wearing at least eight layers of clothing, trying to hide her chest. Yet she could feel all the eyes boring into the back of her head.

The more she thought about it the weirder it seemed to her. How was it possible that this transformation happened? It wasn't _natural_, no, it had to be magic. And the nightmare. Her body began to change after having these nightmares. Hermione snapped off the mandrake's tip as a cold shiver ran up her body. The nightmare was doing this to her.

She scratched her neck where the vest was leaving a rash.

That's it.

She's going to find out what's going on, and she's going to do it tonight.

* * *

**Caisele:**

I missed writing sex scenes. Heehee.

Question of the Day: what magical creature is this nightmare? Can you guess?

Tell me in your reviews!


	2. Fog in the Library

**The Hogwarts Mysteries**** by: Caisele**

There is a kind of magic that they're not taught. It's a vicious kind of dark magic. It's seductive, overpowering, and able to render them senseless. It's lust. DHr.

* * *

**Case No. 1: The Unseen Lover [Fog in the Library****]**

"Shh," Malfoy pressed his finger to his lips and motioned for Nott to hurry. They were tiptoeing past the grand staircase to get back to the dungeons. The re-sealing went well. It actually went better than they thought it would. Of course that was pretty much expected. If two mediocre underaged wizards can open the seals by accident then they can surely close them on purpose. Nott even threw in an extra ward, just to be safe. They really should get an award for services to the school. Malfoy told Nott that. And of course Nott didn't fail to remind him that the whole thing was their fault to begin with.

They were almost at the dungeon staircase. Nott was frustratingly slow. Malfoy scowled at his friend and waited for him to catch up.

Earlier that night when they snuck out of the dungeons, Malfoy had felt nauseous and anxious, but it seemed that everything fell in place by itself perfectly. A little too perfectly. Being blessed with the gift of paranoia like any other well-bred pureblood, Malfoy grew more and more wary as the night stretched on. He wouldn't let down his guard until he's safe in his bed.

That was what saved them.

There was a flicker of movement to Malfoy's left. He saw it from the corner of his vision. He sprang around. The unblinking eyes of Mrs Norris glared up at him. She meowed. Malfoy heard Nott pause behind him. Shit. Malfoy turned to gesture to Nott, and was just in time to see the other boy point his wand at the cat. "No!" Malfoy whispered urgently. But it was too late. Mrs Norris recoiled from the sight of the wand and disappeared with a flick of her tail. She went to fetch Filch, no doubt.

Malfoy gave Nott an exasperated look. "_Run_," he gasped, panicking. And they leapt down the wide stone steps leading to the dungeons only to see a little ball of light coming toward them from the other end of the hall. Filch's voice was unmistakeably excited, "Who's there?"

The boys froze. Nott tugged at Malfoy's sleeve, "Back," he urged, "Go back up."

They turned and fled, as silently as they could, away from the dungeons and up the grand staircase. There was pounding footsteps behind them. "Stop!" Filch had spotted them.

"Split up," Malfoy gasped as they reached the second floor. Nott turned on his heel and ran in the direction of the Ravenclaw Tower without another word. Malfoy dashed in the opposite direction.

Then he remembered there was nowhere to hide down this corridor. Up ahead were the black gothic doors of the library, which were definitely locked. "Shit," Malfoy wheezed. He ran toward it anyway, he couldn't turn back now. His momentum carried him straight into the door. Malfoy banged his head against the heavy knobs that adorned the hard surface and fell backwards onto his bottom. He could hear Filch's loud raspy breaths as he ascended the stairs.

Malfoy panicked and clamped his hand down on the door knob. It _turned_. Malfoy swallowed the breath of relief that surged up inside and threw himself into the library, locking the door behind him. He kneeled, panting madly as he willed his racing heart to slow down. He peeked through the crack of the door and saw Filch's old ragged boots disappear in the direction Nott fled. Malfoy half-sat, half-crouched unmoving by the door for what seemed like hours. Filch never returned. Malfoy swallowed hard and tasted blood at the back of his throat. Merlin, that was close. He tucked his weak, shaking legs underneath him and reached up to unlock the door when something flared brightly behind him.

He whirled around, alarmed.

There was a small light coming from the restricted section. It was from a lamp, he was sure. Malfoy cocked a brow, curious. Now who could that be? He watched as the light flashed again then went out. Then he heard a surprised gasp followed by a strangled sort of groan.

What the fuck?

Malfoy picked himself up off the floor and crept toward where the light had come from moments ago. The charmed door to the restricted section was wide open. Malfoy hid behind it, peeking though a slit into the little chamber.

Hermione Granger.

Only she had hair like that, it was distinctive even in this darkness.

Malfoy's eyes narrowed as his brain registered the scene. What the _fuck_…he repeated in his head. The Gryffindor girl had her back to him. Her arms were shaking as they gripped the edges of the ancient table behind her. She was making strange noises, somewhere between an angry grumble and the yelp of a puppy being kicked. Then Malfoy noticed _it_.

There was a foggy apparition hovering above her, around her. Malfoy's brows knitted together. Merlin…it was attacking her.

Then his jaw dropped to the ground.

Granger threw her head back and arched her spine. Her breath suddenly hitched and she moaned. The moan made Malfoy flush pink. Her arms gave away and she lay back onto the table. Her hips jerked and her skirt slipped up her legs, revealing where her stockings ended. Malfoy's mouth felt dry as his eyes glued themselves to the stretch of smooth skin of her thigh just visible above her stockings. Her hands grasped onto the sides of the tables as one of her legs lifted, as if by its own will, and hovered in the air. Granger moaned again and her hips jerked. The seemingly shapeless fog pushed her up the table. Her cloak fell open. Malfoy could see the outline of her chest. Oh, and what a chest she had. Funnily, Malfoy was reminded of that time in their fifth year when he called her flat. Was that only a year ago?

Malfoy watched, spellbound, as Granger's little puppy-like yelps matched the rhythm to which her hips jerked. And the rhythm was getting faster. Her eyes were tightly shut, her mouth was open, and her blouse was really bloody thin. And, holy shit…was she not wearing a bra?

Just then it looked as if something invisible grabbed one of Granger's breasts and pushed it upwards, kneading it. Malfoy could see her nipples harden. Merlin, what the hell was this thing doing this to her? Her wand was abandoned on the ground, and her head was rested on one of the books that lay open atop the table. She gasped and arched again. Her blouse bunched higher and Malfoy could see the sweat that was rolling down her lower back. His eyes followed that bead of sweat until it disappeared onto the waist of her skirt.

Granger's yelps were getting faster and louder. Her skirt lifted higher and Malfoy saw a sliver of dark fabric, her underwear? Then he saw something white and glistening, sliding from the edge of her panties down her inner thigh. An uncomfortable heat sprang out of nowhere and gathered at Malfoy's lower body. He glanced down at himself, gulping. Granger was shaking madly now, as if possessed. Malfoy slapped a hand over his mouth to prevent himself from squealing.

Then he turned and ran.

He fumbled at the door, and heard a shrill, wanton scream coming from behind him. It was loud enough to wake the whole school. Malfoy wrenched the door open and flew down the corridor without a backward glance. He didn't stop running until he had launched himself into his room. He leapt over Goyle's bed and crashed straight into Nott's.

The other boy snapped up into a sitting position, gawking wide-eyed at Malfoy, who was sprawled on the floor beside the bed. "What the fuck, Malfoy? Where the hell did you go?"

Malfoy reached up and grabbed Nott's throat. "Ba-bad! _Bad_!!" he wheezed. Nott looked totally confused. "What?" he demanded.

"There's something that got into the school," Malfoy managed to spit out. "And it's raping Hermione Granger in the library."

Then he passed out.

Nott looked down at Malfoy's unconscious form, aghast.

"Well, shit," he ran a hand through his bed-tousled hair. "At least it didn't try to rape you," he said after a pause.

From the other side of the room Blaise Zabini raised his middle finger into the air. "Whatever the fuck you're talking about, I hope it rapes you both. Right up the ass. I'm trying to sleep, you fuckheads. _Shut_ _up_!"

* * *

**Caisele:**

Short and sweet, just like Snooki from Jersey Shore. Not. Haha.

Congrats to **HABanks** for being the first to answer the last QOTD correctly :D

Today's 'Question of the Day': if you _had _to sleep with someone from the Slytherin house, and you can't pick Malfoy, who would it be? Maybe the Bloody Baron for me, he's pretty damn passionate...but then again he also seems like the type to be into S&M :|


	3. Violent Delights

**The Hogwarts Mysteries by: Caisele**

There is a kind of magic that they're not taught. It's a vicious kind of dark magic. It's seductive, overpowering, and able to render them senseless. It's lust. DHr.

* * *

**Case No. 1: The Unseen Lover [****Violent Delights]**

Hermione felt like everyone was looking at her.

Ancient Runes was probably her least favorite class at the moment because the room was circular and the students sat along the walls in a way that everyone in the class can see everyone else. And she felt like _everyone_ was looking at her.

That night in the library, Hermione thought she heard someone else. When she investigated she found the library doors wide open and she panicked. She didn't know who it was and she didn't know what they saw. Every time she heard someone snicker or catcall she found herself thinking it was directed at her. She felt eyes on her all the time, watching her every move. She was so high-strung she almost castrated Zacharias Smith when he accosted her on a staircase a day before. It was only Professor McGonagall's chance appearance that prompted Hermione to stow her wand away.

Harry and Ron seemed to act weird. Hermione didn't know if it was because she was just out of sorts and imagining things or if they knew something. She felt acidy dread in the pit of her stomach at the thought that perhaps one of them was in the library that night.

The worse thing was, after that night, the nightmare became bolder. It didn't just come to her while she was sleeping. It came onto her once when she was in the bathroom, and another time when she was walking back to the castle from Herbology. She had to crawl behind Hagrid's atrociously overgrown garden to avoid being seen while the thing thrusted at her. For the past few days the nightmare found her every night and left her alone during the day. But last night it didn't come. And today Hermione was horribly worried.

She sat with her arms crossed in the corner of the classroom, near the back wall. She picked the spot because Justin Finch-Fletchley sat in front of her and he was tall enough to block her from the sight of most of the class. It didn't make her any less paranoid.

She looked up and caught Parvati's eye. The other girl smiled at her. Hermione grimaced back. _Stop_, she breathed silently in her head. She just wanted everyone to stop looking at her. Luckily it was a review period today and Hermione propped up her massive textbook, hiding behind it. She still couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her.

The truth was, someone _was_ watching her.

She looked up abruptly during the middle of the period to see Malfoy, who sat down the row from her, staring at her with an unreadable expression. She glared at him and he held her eyes with his, barely blinking, until Theodore Nott dropped into the seat next to him. Hermione looked down at the wood grains of the table, feeling a little shaken. Little did she know that Malfoy was feeling that same nausea curdling in his stomach.

Malfoy tried to distract himself from that sick, sick reaction in his abdomen. He eyed the old, ragged book in Nott's hand. "What's that?"

Nott pulled his textbook from his bag and stood it upward on their table, shielding them from any wandering eyes, and the flipped open the torn cover of the little book Malfoy was regarding curiously.

"The thing is," Nott explained, "I can't really look up the apparition you described–"

"Why not?" Malfoy demanded.

Nott gave him a deadpan look. "Did you expect me to walk up to Madame Pince and ask her if she knew any books about foggy shapeless things that rapes schoolgirls in libraries?"

"Well, no, but–"

"And honestly, your description wasn't exactly enough for me to go on."

Malfoy scowled. Nott grinned. "But then again, there was a girl being mounted on the table in the middle of the library. I'm guessing you weren't paying too much attention to the thing that was fucking her senseless."

Malfoy elbowed the other boy in the ribs. "Shut up, dumbass. It was invisible."

"Even better."

"Nott," Malfoy growled warningly.

Nott shrugged. "Fine then. Listen," he pointed at the old book in his hands. "This is an index of every sort of apparition, ghouls, and any type of creatures classified as the 'unseen'. It lists them in alphabetical order and describes how they manifest themselves. Read it," he pushed the book into Malfoy's hand. Malfoy groaned, "What, the whole book?"

Nott frowned at him. "Do you want to find this thing or not?"

Malfoy shrugged, looking over to Hermione. "As long as it's only screwing with the Mudblood, I can't say I care too–" he stopped. Nott followed his gaze. Hermione Granger was acting funny.

x

Hermione froze in her seat. _It _was here.

It was pushing her legs open under the table. She put a trembling hand between her legs, holding down her skirt. Oh, Merlin, no. Not now.

Something slim and cold slid into her. It was a finger. She sucked in a breath and raised her free hand to her forehead, shielding her face. To any passing glances it would look like she was concentrating really hard on her textbook. She felt another finger, it spread her open. The first finger pulled out and something hot, wet and soft touched her somewhere amazing. Hermione jolted in her seat, feeling her head spin from the pleasure. It was licking her…down here.

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut and bit down hard on her tongue to stop herself from groaning.

Then it began sucking away at her.

The friction on the most sensitive spot on her body took her breath away.

And the finger was thrusted into her again.

And she lost it.

She leapt up in her seat and stumbled as fast as her pleasure-numbed legs would carry her out of the classroom. As she passed Malfoy she saw his unreadable eyes trained on her face.

And something in her head clicked.

She threw herself into the girls' toilet and collapsed into a stall. She locked the stall door and dug her nails into the palm of her hand as that amazing friction sent her mind into frenzy.

When the nightmare passed, and Hermione had trembled till her bones ached, the same image flashed before her mind's eye like it always did. The image of Malfoy. Hermione almost laughed. She recalled the look he gave her as she fled the classroom. Why couldn't she figure it out before?

He knew.

Malfoy _knew_.

She was sure of it.

The asshole.

When Hermione finally let herself out of the bathroom the class was already over. The room was empty, and her books and bag was nowhere to be found. Parvati probably took them for her.

She left the room when Professor Flitwick came in to set up for his next class, and as she shut the door behind her she caught sight of a white blond head bobbing away in the direction of the dungeons. Hermione gritted her teeth, gave her pride a swift kick in the ass, and followed.

Malfoy was alone. Hermione followed from afar and watched as he headed into a small deserted corridor. She peeked around the corner and found him sitting on a stony ledge along the cold walls. He pulled an ancient-looking book from his pocket and started flipping through it. Hermione didn't even attempt to be subtle. She turned the corner and stomped toward him, pulling out her wand as she went.

Malfoy saw her coming and began reaching into his robes. But Hermione was faster. "_Expelliarmus_!" She sounded calmer than she felt, watching Malfoy's wand fly up high into the air. Malfoy scrambled after it, dropping his book in the process. Hermione flicked her wrist, "_Accio wand_!"

Malfoy grabbed at his wand futilely as it zoomed toward Hermione, who pocketed it.

Malfoy resolved to backing up into the dead end behind him. "Don't," he said loudly, holding out his hand in front of him. Hermione crinkled her nose in disgust. "Oh, go to hell. _Levicorpus_!"

Malfoy yelped as he was dragged off his feet. His head hit the floor with a painful-sounding _thunk_ sound. He flailed madly as he was hung upside down in midair. Hermione closed the distance between them in two big strides. She bent down so her face was level to Malfoy's. The Slytherin snarled at her. She smiled the sweetest smile she could muster, and then slapped him across the face, twice.

"Fuck," Malfoy spat, tasting blood in his mouth. "Whatdo you want, Granger?"

Hermione grabbed a handful of Malfoy's perfect blond hair, making him yelp in pain. "You know very well what I want," she replied, venom clear in her voice. "What in bloody hell have you done to me?"

Malfoy clutched at his head, where it felt as if she was trying to rip his scalp off. "I dunno what you're talking about," he said quickly. Hermione pulled back her free hand and curled her fingers into a fist.

"_No_, don't!" Malfoy crossed his arms over his face. Hermione tightened her grip on his hair. "Oww, bitch, stop!" he shouted. She gave him one last painful tug before untangling her fingers from his hair. Then Hermione swished her wand and Malfoy dropped, landing on his head. Hermione stuck her wand painfully into his throat.

"I'm not a patient person," she warned him quietly. Malfoy felt tears stinging at the corners of his eyes from the waves of excruciating throbbing shooting through his head. "It s-started last year…" he muttered, painfully aware of the wand under his chin and the insane gleam the girl had in her eyes, "when Nott and I t-tried to summon a d-demon…"

* * *

**Caisele:**

I think I've been watching too much porn lately. Only cuz I'm so damn bored! Next update in three days :)

Question of the Day: is it just me or does Malfoy seem too much like a wimp in this fic?


	4. Violent Ends

**The Hogwarts Mysteries**** by: Caisele  
**

There is a kind of magic that they're not taught. It's a vicious kind of dark magic. It's seductive, overpowering, and able to render them senseless. It's lust. DHr.

* * *

**Case No. 1: The Unseen Lover [Violent Ends]**

"You told her _what_?"

"Shut up, man! At least she's under the impression that this_ thing_ was the only thing that got into the school. Besides, you weren't there. You didn't see her face. "

"I also didn't see her getting her ass pounded into a table–" Nott paused, looking thoughtful. "Wait…did you say that Potter had an Invisibility Cloak?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes impatiently. "It wasn't the Golden Boy."

Nott made a face. "What about the Wonder Aide?"

Malfoy gingerly poked the ugly, palm-shaped bruise on his face as he studied himself in the mirror. "No, it wasn't Weasel either," he glared over his shoulder at Nott, "You saw the foggy thing clinging onto her legs today in class."

Nott shrugged and leant back into his pillows. "Maybe she just farted."

"Dude, girls don't fart," Malfoy said matter-of-factly. Nott rolled over onto his stomach and ran his hand through his hair. "Alright, fine…but did you _have_ to give her the book too? You don't know what I had to go through to get my hands on it."

Malfoy waved his hand dismissively. "It's good that she took the book. Knowing her, she'll probably read it by tonight and memorize it by tomorrow morning. By noon she'd be able to tell us exactly what the hell that thing is."

Nott ogled at Malfoy in disbelief. "You are the laziest bastard I've ever met," Nott chewed his lip. "Y'know if she goes batshit crazy when this is all over then it's entirely our fault."

Malfoy uncapped a tube of ointment. It smelled strongly like bug repellent potions. "Firstly," he reasoned, "no one but us would know that it was our fault. Well she knows but she would be locked up in Mungo's if she went '_batshit crazy_'. And second, no one ever goes crazy from having too much sex."

Nott narrowed his eyes at his friend. There were just too many things that were morally retarded in that argument. "It's not like she's making love with the thing, Malfoy, she's getting raped. In public. And from what she told you, this has probably been going on for a while."

Malfoy rubbed the ointment in gently, frowning from the smell. "I figured that it's been happening since the beginning of the school year," Malfoy suddenly turned to Nott. "Do you think Potter and Weasley know? Bloody hell…what if– what if we got them to walk in on her like that? Haha! And then– _FUCK_!"

Nott had stabbed two fingers into the reddest part of Malfoy's swollen cheek. He danced out of the way before the other boy could reach for his wand. "You really are an ass," Nott concluded as he disappeared out the door, grinning. "…But it'd be hilarious. Maybe we should do it."

Malfoy cursed colorfully under his breath and turned back to the mirror.

x

By lunchtime the following day the bruises on Malfoy's face have more or less disappeared to the untrained eye…

"What happened to Malfoy?" Harry wondered aloud. Ron glanced back at the Slytherin table, "Why? I don't see anything different about him."

Hermione grabbed a bagel off the plate before her and began stuffing her books into her bag. Harry turned to watch her. "Are you leaving already?"

Hermione looked across the Great Hall and caught Malfoy's eye. She shouldered her bag. "Yeah. Lots of work to do," she said hurriedly, then dashed away.

At the Slytherin table, Malfoy wiped a napkin across his mouth and gave Nott a superior look. "I told you. By noon," he grinned down at his watch, "She's right on time."

Nott flapped his hand, shooing Malfoy away. "Now –mmph– go," he said, mouth full. Malfoy slapped the back of his head, making Nott choke on his spaghetti. "Fine," Malfoy sniffed. "Some friend you are." Then he followed Granger out of the Hall.

He saw the hem of her skirt against the railing on the second floor balcony which overlooked the atrium in front of the Great Hall. Malfoy tucked his Arithmancy textbook under his arm and jogged up the wide marble stairs. When he reached the top Granger grabbed his arm impatiently, tugging him into an empty classroom. Then she charmed the door shut behind them.

She slapped Nott's old, frayed book into Malfoy's chest. "It's an incubus," she said callously. Malfoy's eyes widened. "Wh-what? Oh my…shit!" he sputtered, gaping at Hermione with a horrified expression. She glared daggers at him. "Yeah. You're a moron for summoning him on me."

Malfoy spread his hands before his chest. "I _didn't_ summon him on you," he gave her his most sincere expression. It was the least convincing look Hermione had ever seen. But she had a feeling he was telling the truth. She pulled out a thick old volume from her bag and dropped it with a _thud_ on a nearby table. She heaved open the heavy cover and began flipping through the aged pages madly.

"To get rid of an incubus, we have to perform an exorcism," she looked up at him, her eyes were a lighter brown than he had remembered. In this light it was almost yellow. "Actually, _you_ have to perform an exorcism on me."

Malfoy's heart grinded to a halt. "No," he said quickly. Hermione's eyes glinted. "What?" she demanded. There was something dangerous in that tone of hers. "I mean," Malfoy tugged at his tie, loosening it, "I can't. Not by myself."

Hermione's eyes narrowed in anger. "You're _not_ telling anyone else about this!"

Malfoy swallowed. She didn't know that Nott knew. He was smart enough to leave Nott out of his retelling past the part about the failed summoning last summer. "Why do _I_ have to do it?"

"Because," Hermione jabbed her finger into Malfoy's chest, "To summon an incubus you need to tie it to something mortal, like a person, like me. And incubi can only be tied to a human female who is also a virgin. So when you tried to summon whatever the hell it was last year you must have used something of mine…"

Malfoy opened his mouth to lie, but her finger was really hurting him. "Your…erm, hair?" he admitted.

Her hand was at his throat now, "You son of a bitch…" Malfoy coughed and turned a shade pinker as Hermione's grip tightened. Her free hand pointed at the book. "Second point, there is a specific way to do the ritual, and…I mean _really_ specific–"

Malfoy managed to pry her Mudblood talons from his throat. "What are you? Embarrased?"

To his surprise, Hermione blushed scarlet. "S-since, _ahem_, you were there that night in the library…" she trailed off and took a deep breath, "that's why I didn't want anyone else in on this." She looked away, shame flittering across her face. "You understand?" she asked softly. It sounded almost like she was pleading him.

Not for the first time since this whole incubus mess Malfoy felt a wrenching sting in his gut. He recognized it as his conscience. It's been a long time since he felt anything like it. Damn Nott and his guilt-tripping. Fucker.

Malfoy said nothing. He leaned back against a desk and found his eyes roaming up and down Hermione's body Unfortunately for him she was wearing a bra today. But he could still remember the shape of her chest, the hardening of her nipples, and that whorish groan that was ripped from her lips when the incubus played with her breasts. His eyes fell to her tapered waist and to her lower body. She has a sweet behind. Malfoy remembered their roundness silhouetted in the dark of the library as she arched again and again…

Malfoy cleared his throat and casually placed his textbook in front of his pants. Shit.

"Fine," he put on his most nonchalant drawl, "I'll do it."

Hermione Granger glowered at him. "What choice did you have? I still have your wand."

Malfoy straightened, "Right…about that–"

"You'll get it back before the exorcism." With that, Hermione gathered her books in her arms and left the room. "By the way," she added over her shoulder, "I took the liberty to look up the name of the incubus you set on me. His name is Besnik. You'll need to remember that for the ritual."

Malfoy gawked after her. _Bitch_!

He followed her out the door moments after and then skipped down the grand staircase to find Nott.

"It's an incubus," Malfoy said quietly as he dropped into the seat next to his friend. Nott looked up from his garlic bread, shocked. "You need to do an exorcism." he muttered then grinned. "Just your luck, hm?"

Malfoy furrowed his brows. "What do you mean?"

"Exorcisms are very precise rituals–"

"Yeah, yeah. She told me that already."

"–and most of them require the object of the exorcism to be naked."

Malfoy choked on air. And heaved a string of dry coughs. "What?!?" That was why Granger was red as a dwarf's behind. To her Malfoy was the only possible candidate for the ritual since he saw _everything_, more or less, in the library that night. Malfoy felt his sanity slipping a little, just a little.

Nott gave him an encouraging wink. "Yeah the wizards of old who came up with these rituals were dirty perverts. But then again, so are you."

Nott got his face slammed into a bowl of soup for his trouble.

* * *

**Caisele:**

I'm not looking forward to the next chapter. Ugh. I'm gonna need to do some research on that one…or maybe I'll just wing it.

THANK YOU, everyone who's reviewed :) your comments were very encouraging!

Question of the Day: if you could do magic, what would be one spell that you'd use in bed? I think _engorgio _could come in handy ;)


	5. Roman Rites

**The Hogwarts Mysteries**** by: Caisele**

* * *

There is a kind of magic that they're not taught. It's a vicious kind of dark magic. It's seductive, overpowering, and able to render them senseless. It's lust. DHr.

* * *

**Case No. 1: The Unseen Lover [Roman Rites]**

The air in the Forbidden Forest was awfully chilly for a summer night. There was a sinister breeze weaving through the trees, shaking the palm-like leaves that adorned the knotty branches. Malfoy had little love for the Forest and even less for the creatures which dwelt within it. He wanted to get this over with as fast as possible.

He was waiting for Granger.

And she was late.

Malfoy fidgeted with the dragon hide pack that was slung over his shoulder. He was nervous, he knew from the tell-tale trembling of his fingers as they scurried over the bag's fastenings. The breeze picked up and began to whistle. It was a melodious sound, frivolous, and bursting with gaiety. It sounded like the dancing tune of a Gypsy's fiddle. Malfoy gritted his teeth. The wind was laughing at him.

His stony eyes caught the dark silhouette of a lone figure walking toward him. The air around him seemed to get colder. There was a ghastly fog swirling low to the ground and made the silhouette appear legless. It moved like it was floating through the air. If Malfoy hadn't known who the silhouette was, he would have been very much frightened out of his mind. Come to think of it, how did he know, from this distance, who that figure _really_ was?

Shut the fuck up, Malfoy promptly told his brain, and dismissed the eerie thought.

The ritual Granger found had to be done on a moonless night. It had to be done minutes before midnight. And she was _not_ going to be naked. Nott was just being an ass. And somewhere deep down Malfoy was a little disappointed. Not like he was ever going to admit that though, it was just skin, it's nothing he hadn't seen before. Hah.

The silhouette was closer now, and Malfoy could make out Granger's hair. Malfoy pulled out his wand and whispered, "_Lumos_." He could now see that she was wearing some kind of a summer robe. It was light and thin, fluttering in the breeze. Her hair was tied back. Her expression was not exactly what Malfoy had been expecting. He thought she might have been angry, anxious, violent, even. But she looked afraid, vulnerable. She was biting her lip, and her head was bowed. Shadows hid her eyes and she pulled her robe closer around her as she neared.

Malfoy let out the breath he didn't know he was holding, and turned to lead the way into the Forest. Through a little trail past Hagrid's hut (made by the gamekeeper on his daily rounds of the entrance to the Forest to keep out lost or mischievous students) and under the winding branches of an ancient oak, then a little to the left was a small clearing. It was probably about the size of a standard broom closet. Malfoy figured it was just big enough to draw in the exorcist's pentagon. Now that he looked at his handiwork again, keeping in mind of his present company, he thought that maybe the runes around the northeast point looked a little squished…and his lines were a little squiggly, and the witches' star was a little lopsided.

Nevertheless… "Are you ready?" Malfoy whispered. He could feel her hesitating behind him. When she didn't reply, he turned to look at her. Her bottom lip looked a little swollen from the biting. Waves of indecision and uncertainty were rolling off her tense body. Malfoy almost scowled, you'd think she'd trust him a little more than that.

Then again, maybe not.

"Sure you got everything right?" she asked so quietly that he had to lean toward her to hear properly. She sounded like a spooked Goyle, all squeaky and pitiful. Malfoy nodded, hoping that she didn't notice how he paused before he responded.

Hell, it was his first time drawing the pentagon. It was a hard fucking diagram. And he's never really paid attention in Ancient Runes, so he wasn't quite sure if he's got all the seals right. Obviously Nott did most of the work in their attempted summoning last summer, but Malfoy may have taken some liberty in his retelling. But one thing Malfoy was sure he had perfectly was the pentagon's points. He used his father's compass for that…aaand he talked Nott into setting those for him earlier during their lunch break. It rained a little since then, but the points didn't smudge too much…

Malfoy swallowed the big ball of doubt that was burning his throat. At least when the ritual goes haywire he'd know that the incubus would never latch onto him.

Hermione let out a deep breath and stepped into the pentagon. "Did you know," she began, "that incubi were often summoned by temple boys back in the ancient Greece to relive boredom at night?"

Oh. Malfoy didn't know an incubus could swing that way. _Fuck_.

"They would have summoned succubae instead, I guess," Granger continued, talking a little faster (was she nervous?) "But temple boys were usually castrated, plus they were taught to fancy men at a young age, by the priests I guess…"

"Hm," Malfoy grunted, pulling the candles from his pack and setting them carefully on the dank mossy ground. Granger kept talking. That was probably her way of relieving tension, through chattering on by herself until her jaw went numb. Malfoy kept silent while he lighted the candles. Then he took out the rope.

Stepping toward Granger he raised one eyebrow and gave his best sneer. "Ready?"

Hermione stopped in mid-sentence. She closed her eyes and stood still for a little while, gathering her thoughts and readying herself, Malfoy guessed. Then she dropped to her knees and held out her hands.

Malfoy tossed the rope up into the air above her, and as it fell it wrapped itself around her. Her wrists were bound tightly together behind her back, and Malfoy tried to look away from her chest, he really did. But her bra was some sort of dark chestnut color, and the chemise beneath her robe was a little see through. A length of the rope looped beneath her chin and pulled her head backward. Her ankles were tied together and the rope wrapped around her calves and up to her knees.

Hermione kneeled, sitting on her feet, hands behind her back, and head thrown back. She couldn't see Malfoy's eyes tracing the gold stitching along her bra strap. That bra was way too small for her, Malfoy noted. Merlin, it looked like her breasts were going to pop…

"M-Malfoy!" Hermione managed to choke out. She sounded panicked.

Malfoy's eyes snapped up. "Yeah," mumbled, fumbling around his pack for the ritual book, "I'm starting, I'm starting…just gimme a second."

Granger swayed a little (it's hard to keep balance when the back of your head is forced into your back) and fell onto her side with an embarrassed yelp.

It took every ounce of Malfoy's self control to look away from how Hermione's chest adjusted to this new position. He cleared his throat and began the incantation. He had to get Nott to look up some of these Latin words, since he had no idea how to pronounce them or what they meant. He was just glad that Granger didn't choose the other rite that was developed by Faust, because German was harder to get his tongue around than Latin.

And speaking of tongues and getting it around something, Granger's robe fell open as she began trembling. Malfoy almost forgot the incantation as he gawked.

Granger twisted violently, then went still. As Malfoy recited on, voice getting smaller and closer to a whimper with every word, Granger straightened herself with a sudden, inhuman lunge, and she was back to the kneeling position, with her feet tucked under her.

Then she rose.

Malfoy stumbled around some of the more difficult words as he watched her levitate into the air. Her body was jerking still, randomly and possibly painfully too. Her legs straightened, dangling, as she rose higher and higher still. Then she began spinning, slowly at first, turning gracefully in a full circle. Malfoy could see a thin strand of something silver shoot out of Hermione's parted lips. It dangled above her.

Malfoy turned the pages of the book madly. Where was it? The summoning call…?

When he found it, scribbled into the bottom of a ripped page, the thin silver thread was no longer taunt. It trembled and shook above Hermione, testing the bounds of the runes and the pentagon. Malfoy's voice shook as he called out. "Besnik the Silver, I cast thee out, thou unclean spirit, along with the least encroachment of the wicked enemy and every phantom and diabolical legion. Depart and vanish…."

The thread jittered, and then straightened as Malfoy called upon it. It thickened around the middle, and it seemed it was pulling the ends toward its center. A bundling of strings formed, circling above Hermione's head.

To Malfoy's horror, it spoke.

"Must I really go? I haven't finished what I came to do just yet," it was a deep booming voice that seemed to have lost some of its power as it was muffled by the pentagon. Malfoy stared, aghast. He didn't know what to say. Granger never told him the incubus needed to be coaxed from her. And Malfoy was never really good at coaxing a demon, not that he's had an opportunity to do so before tonight.

"It…erm…" Malfoy stammered, "would be desirable if you left."

The ball of silver thread dissipated.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow.

Granger twitched and fell into a heap onto the damp ground.

That's it? Malfoy stuck his neck out, peering at the darkness where the ball had been just seconds ago. There was nothing there.

Hermione stirred from where she lay, and groaned softly.

Then she passed out.

Malfoy felt incredibly silly, standing there by his lonesome. "Now what?" he asked no one in particular.

"I don't know."

Malfoy yelped. _FUCK_.

A mist of silver converged above Hermione's unmoving form. Malfoy watched, jaw dropped open, as the silver dust formed a pair or eyes, complete with laugh lines, and a hooked nose. A wide mouth with thin lips followed then a shaved head, a neck, and the outlines of a torso.

Besnik.

The incubus peered at Malfoy, scaring the boy into taking a stumbling step back.

Besnik grinned wickedly, but when he spoke his voice held no ill intent, "Aren't you a little too young to be setting demons onto ex-girlfriends in revenge?" Besnik looked back at Hermione, "Well, at least you had the decency to exorcise me."

Malfoy's interest was quirked. "Other wizards have set you on people for revenge?"

Besnik made a face. "For centuries, didn't you know? Or…ah, I guess they wouldn't be teaching you that kind of stuff here." The incubus glared up at the dark silhouette of the Hogwarts castle. "Prudes, the lot of them. They strip the fun outta all you young ones. I've seen it happen. So a brother curses his bully of a sister with a harmless old incubi who likes to fuck little girls for sport, and the next thing you know every warlock in the country is up in arms. And a month later it's suddenly illegal to summon demons," Besnik sniffed, "where's the justice in that?"

Malfoy looked away. "Erm…sorry. But I didn't know about all that…"

Besnik waved a misty, ill-formed hand, "Ach, I didn't expect you to. Thanks to you for letting me out from the Otherworld. Best fun I've had in centuries."

Malfoy felt his face burn up. "It…wasn't intentional," he admitted.

Besnik didn't seem to hear him. "That little lassie was quite a piece of work, I tell ya," Besnik grinned at Hermione, still out cold in the pentagon. She still haven't moved a pinky, but Malfoy was relieved to see her side rise and fall as she breathed. He had thought for a scary second that she might have died. And he didn't think to bring a shovel, but he figured he could always chuck her body into the lake. Turning back to the incubus, Malfoy found Besnik was in a talkative mood, "But she not exactly my type, y'know," he was saying. "She was a little too small around the chest, and a little on the short side. Not enough meat on those bones to hold," Besnik turned to wink at Malfoy, "so I made me some adjustments."

Malfoy gawked at the incubus. "You can do that?"

Besnik nodded proudly. "Yep, and I did."

Malfoy looked thoughtful for a moment. "Can you make her hair straighter?"

Besnik blanched. "There ain't enough magic in the _world _to do that, boy."

"Oh," Malfoy caught himself grinning. Then he frowned. "But…if you leave now, will she, erm, go back to the way she was?"

"What?" Besnik tilted his head to the side, "You wanna know if she's gonna shrink back to the scrawny, flat-breasted little girl who had nothing but her pretty face going for her?" the demon laughed. "Nah, what we do to a woman stays. What she looks like now isn't magic. I only triggered some things in her body that could have gone off but didn't. Tweaked what her momma gave her, y'know? The only thing that'll be different is that her chest would stop growing…they're still not as big as I like them to be and if I were to stay for a while longer…"

Malfoy cleared his throat, feeling hot all of a sudden. "I th-think they're great…I mean, b-big enough, yeah."

Besnik regarded Malfoy curiously. "Have you slept with her yet?"

"Wh-what? No!"

Besnik drifted down to pat Hermione fondly on the head. "She'll grow into a fine bed mate," Besnik said reassuringly. Malfoy didn't feel reassured at all.

Besnik cupped Hermione's face with his silvery mist and tipped her head backward, admiring her still features. "She's real sensitive, y'know," he said, almost proudly, his sounding like the way Malfoy talked about his new expensive broom, "so you gotta go slowly at first, be gentle, right?" Besnik continued.

Malfoy didn't know what to say. He nodded silently, awkwardly.

Besnik looked up at him. "Want some tips?"

"Ah…erm–"

"She's really tight," Besnik decided to share his tips anyway, ignoring Malfoy's discomfort. He seemed not to notice how the boy's pale face flashed beet red at his first words. Besnik gestured at Hermione's lower body, "But it's expected, since she's so young. She gets tighter if you use your fingers on her first. And she really likes it if you give her rump a little slap once in a while–"

Malfoy shook his head. "Uh, I don't think that's–"

"–and when you get her to climax, she'd be at her most sensitive point. She'd think she can't take the pleasure, so she would try to pull away, y'know? So just ignore her when she does that. Don't pull out even if she really wants you to. Just press her down and keep humping, y'know what I mean?"

Malfoy looked like he was suffocating at this point. "No, I don't know–"

"–'cause I did that the second or third time I got to her in a dream, and she'd be struggling while she's climaxing, but I ploughed right though–" Malfoy winced "–and she was still climaxing five minutes later. But I had to stop...didn't want to wake her roommates," Besnik laughed heartily.

Malfoy buried his face in the spell book. "I'm sorry," he muttered, and then louder, he repeated, "I'm sorry, but this is really…inappropriate. She's my classmate and I don't really want to know the details–"

"Right," Besnik nodded understandingly, while totally misunderstanding, "you like to find out all her kinks by yourself, I see. I know guys like you, you lot don't like to hear the spoilers, like to make your own adventure. Fine then, I'll leave you at it," Besnik flashed Malfoy a grin.

Malfoy forced a grin back.

Besnik twiddled his thumbs.

Malfoy's grin was sliding off his face.

Besnik raised an eyebrow at Malfoy, expectant.

Malfoy frowned.

Besnik cleared his throat. "You forgot to recite the last line of the summoning," he offered helpfully, "that's the line that dismisses me from this realm."

Malfoy fumbled with his book, embarrassed. "Oh, yeah. I…erm, knew that. Ahem. I cast thee, Besnik the Silver…"

Besnik listened to the dismissal, mouthing the words as Malfoy said them. Obviously he's been dismissed many times since his existence.

"Farewell, boy," Besnik said finally, flashing Malfoy a smile, "good luck on shagging the girl, and whatever else you plan to do in life."

Then the silver mist distorted as it was sucked into nothingness. Malfoy felt obligated to raise his hand in an awkward wave. Besnik's voice echoed in his head. _She's really tight_. Malfoy hoped with all his heart that Hermione didn't hear any of that.

**Case Solved. **

* * *

**Caisele:**

Sorry for the month-long delay. Now stop sending me hate mail :) Case No. 2 is next, and I don't have the details of it planned yet. As I procrastinate studying for my exams you may expect the next update quite soon actually…

Question of the Day: so they got rid of dear old Besnik, but they missed something major that's gonna bite them in the ass later. What do you think it is?  
'Where there is an incubus there must also be a…'


End file.
